Pressure gauges frequently include a metal diaphragm, which is exposed to the pressure being sensed so that the deflection of the diaphragm is representative of the sensed pressure. Mechanical linkages or strain gauges are responsive to the diaphragm deflection and are used to actuate the visual output device from which the sensed pressure is read. Such pressure sensors suffer inherent disadvantages for example, the mechanical linkages or strain gauges introduce serious errors into measurement because of the difficulty occasioned in proportionately translating the deflection of the diaphragm into the visual output. Problems also arise because the linkage necessarily has inertia, friction and temperature characteristics which contribute to the inability to accurately translate the physical deflection of the diaphragm into a visual output. Problems also arise because materials used to attach the strain gauge to the diaphragm introduce mechanical instability and temperature effects. Another source of error arises from the inherent characteristics of the materials from which the diaphragm is fabricated. Relatively large deflections experienced by the diaphragm introduce large strains which are responsible for hysteresis and nonreproducibility of the measurement.